Breaking the Habbit
by Ferrand85
Summary: Judy y Nick son amigos, de eso no hay duda, el problema es que todos pueden ver en ellos algo que el dúo se niega rotundamente a reconocer por años, cada uno siguiendo con su vida. Pero un evento en las madrigueras está por cambiarlo todo para el par. (Contiene Material para adultos explícito).
1. Chapter 1

**Ésta historia contiene material sexual, mojigatos y puritanos por favor, abstenerse.**

**Zootopia le pertenece a Rich Moore, Byron Howard y Jared Bush, y por supuestos, a nuestros amos y señores, Disney incorporado. ¡Alabad y rendid honores a los de los abogados poderosos!**

**Muchas gracias a Kalock, por su labor de edición y su opinión. **

¿Si le hubieras preguntado a Judy hace cinco días si encontraba a Nick sexualmente atractivo? Te habría multado, y posteriormente dado una severa reprimenda sin duda alguna.

Por más de tres años desde aquel día en que fue asignado como su compañero, tanto amigos como familia, incluso desconocidos no dejaban de insistir que existía algo entre ellos que iba más allá de amistad. Algo que, si era sincera consigo misma, estaba realmente agotando al dúo al punto en que alguno de los dos iba a estallar tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, ambos prosiguieron con sus vidas. Nick, como ella, tenía mucho sobre sus hombros al ser el primer zorro en la fuerza: la prensa, la sociedad, los ojos de muchas personas estaban posados sobre ellos, una buena cantidad parecía esperar ávidos, casi con palpable ansiedad a que fallaran… él en específico tenía el peso de que aquellos que esperaban que fallara por ser un zorro, así como también aquellos que le pintaban como el ejemplo a seguir. Judy por otro lado, ya no era esa ingenua jovencita que creía el mundo era claramente en blanco y negro cómo en el momento en que se unió al cuerpo policíaco, años de trabajo duro y de tener a Nick de compañero sirvieron para endurecer su piel y darle duras lecciones que quizás habrían espantado a su yo pasado al punto de la catatonia.

Había visto cosas horribles, de lo que la sociedad era capaz detrás de las puertas y ventanas cerradas, cualquier remanente de sus viejos prejuicios aniquilado ante crueles realidades y hechos que eran irrefutables e inconfundibles, claros como el cristal.

En esos casos, donde creyó se rompería, se haría pedazos ante la presión y finalmente le daría a la sociedad lo que tanto anhelaban, Nick sirvió como su apoyo, su base. Y lo amaba por ello, quizás no de forma sexual como tantos en el mundo parecían desear, sin embargo, lo que sentía por él, por la amistad que compartían se había convertido en la leña que alimentaba el fuego que los mantenía trabajando y siguiendo adelante día a día.

Novios y compañeros sexuales aparecieron y desaparecieron en ese tiempo, tanto de Nick, cómo de Judy. Ninguno de los dos era un jovencito ruborizado, y ambos tenían momentos en que querían desestresarse y alejarse un poco del trabajo, en ocasiones incluso de la presencia del otro, en momentos, ponderaron la idea de usarse el uno al otro como compañero sexual, pero eso era una barrera que, curiosamente ambos parecían increíblemente renuentes a cruzar.

Estaban al tanto de que varias de esas posibles relaciones no pasaron la prueba más importante de tolerar la cercanía que existía entre ellos. Nick tuvo más de una novia que aparentemente le consideraban una competencia insoportable y una presencia irreconciliable, y exigían una pronta separación o terminación de la amistad, lo que terminaba con el vulpino finiquitando toda relación con las susodichas, ella por otro lado, encontraba un problema símil, pero notoriamente diferente.

Los machos con los que estuvo eran normalmente medidos contra la imagen que Nick había creado dentro de ella, era injusto, incluso contraproducente en cuanto a establecer y aclarar que sólo existía amistad entre ellos, y ambos estaban al tanto de ello, pero Nick realmente poseía cualidades que ella encontraría increíblemente atractivas si él fuese un conejo, y el par de machos (y una hembra cuando decidió experimentar fuera de sus límites), con los que estuvo poseían cualidades símiles que ella creyó podrían concluir en algo serio y duradero, pero todos sucumbieron ante la presión que una relación con un policía solía crear.

Muy pocos parecían comprender que para Judy su carrera era su pasión, su vida. No era algo que sólo hacía para generar un subsidio con el que mantenerse cada mes, ella realmente apreciaba su trabajo, y si bien podía renunciar al mismo en casos extremos como ocurrió en el pasado, tampoco estaba dispuesta a simplemente arrojar años de esfuerzo a un lado así como si nada por una mera relación amorosa, una familia era un paso enorme, y no pensaba tener más de dos crías de ser necesario, en especial porque la ciudad era particularmente costosa en cuanto a vivienda, arrendamiento y gastos trataba, y en el momento en que sus prospectos esperasen que ella dejase a un lado su trabajo para dedicarse a ser una ama de casa en caso de los machos, o ser una especie de dominatrix sedienta de poder y hormonas en el de la hembra, pues, la verdad es que no es de sorprenderse el por qué todavía se encontraba soltera ya llegando a sus treinta años.

La cruda realidad de la vida es que no se vivía de amor nada más, y todo aquel que pensara exigirle que abandonase su trabajo con tal de vivir bajo su subsidio, solía recibir una calma respuesta de rechazo y una cesación de toda actividad posible.

Curiosamente, la mera mención del nombre de su exnovia todavía procuraba una escueta sonrisa en el hocico del vulpino, realmente fue una relación bochornosa para todos los implicados.

Pero estaba divagando, solía hacer eso cuando estaba nerviosa, y ahora que lo notaba, siempre era su modus operandi cuando el tema de su relación con Nick salía a colación en su cabeza.

Mordió sus labios, su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho, al punto en que sus orejas podían escuchar el golpeteo constante, que curiosamente parecía estar coludiendo casi en pecaminosa y sincronizada sinfonía con el impacto de carne contra carne.

Respiró agitada, una mano aún sobre su boca mientras intentaba controlar la serie de emociones que surcaban por su cabeza: traición, enojo, ira e indignación parecían en un principio llevarse el premio gordo en cuanto a cómo reaccionar trataba, pero la verdad es que todas ellas parecían estar siendo opacadas por su sorpresa, ansiedad y más que ninguna otra, su excitación.

—A-ah, o-oh D-Dios…

Ojos abiertos por completo, su pelaje erizándose ante el sonido de placer que podía percibirse en esas palabras… Su mano restante rápidamente descendiendo hacia su entrepierna, ágilmente alzando su camiseta con tal de acceder con facilidad a su zona íntima, fácilmente notando que sus pantaletas estaban empapadas por completo.

Miró hacia la pared, sus ojos fijos en el reflejo que paradójicamente estaba sobre la imagen de su madre hacia tantos años atrás, sonriente, pacífica y colecta, la viva imagen de una progenitora y matriarca perfecta, inmaculada, sacrosanta.

¿Qué hijo no miraba a su madre como la cúspide de femineidad? Cómo la perfección inalcanzable que, de alguna forma, había decidido permanecer junto a tu padre. Judy particularmente tenía una relación muy cercana con Bonnie Hopps, nunca pudo negar que, de todos sus hermanos, ella en particular poseía una relación única y especial con la matriarca de la familia.

De todas sus hijas Judy había sido la más independiente, la más osada, y la primera en decidir ir contra viento y marea para obtener lo que deseaba. Sus logros habían abierto las puertas para tantos otros miembros de su familia, su éxito era maná del cielo para aquellos que se sentían atrapados en un rol que tanto la familia como la sociedad parecía haber creado para su especie en particular. Y, curiosamente una de las más afectadas había sido su madre.

El cambio no fue radical, mucho menos culminó en acciones desbocadas y fuera de lugar, pero sí habían procurado en su madre la necesidad de explorar viejos sueños, y con el auspicio y apoyo de su familia, la matriarca Hopps rápidamente empezó a pintar, al inicio sus cuadros eran… un desastre, pero eso no parecía detenerla… no, para el orgullo de muchos, su madre jamás se detuvo, y cuando creía que era hora de rendirse, de dejar todo atrás, sus conversaciones por teléfono servían para eliminar toda duda, ofreciéndole de vuelta el apoyo que por tantos años había otorgado luego de haberse establecido finalmente en Zootopia.

—Hm, hm, hm… sí, sí, dámela, dámela toda… ¡ah, Nick! ¡Uhh!

Apretando la mano sobre su boca, la coneja no pudo evitar salir de sus memorias, frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo se había ido por una tangente… quizás Bogo tenía razón, realmente necesitaba ir al psiquiatra…

_No, Judy… ¡concéntrate!_

El slap, slap, slap de caderas colisionando unas con otras, al igual que partes íntimas intentando evitar separación alguna por medio de la succión y mucha, mucha humedad, inundó el ambiente, apenas cubriendo su propia respiración en el proceso.

Sin que lo supiera, los dedos que antes parecían indecisos de penetrar la última barrera que separaba su empapada entrepierna de cometer quizás el pecado más **_sucio_** que jamás haya realizado, finalmente cruzaron la barrera entre la tela y el pelaje, rápidamente ciñéndose sobre sus labios, su botón firmemente apretado entre sus dedos, un temblor remeciendo todo su cuerpo…

Judy sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba increíblemente mal, rompía tantas reglas familiares y morales que ya no era gracioso siquiera ponderarlo.

—Oh, Dios… Ah… J-Judy…

Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo al finalmente escuchar la voz del zorro, Judy jamás había escuchado a Nick mencionar su nombre en esa forma, tan necesitado, tan lleno de pasión y deseo, ni siquiera en las pocas fantasías que llegó a permitirse disfrutar pudo realmente alcanzar a emular el apetito que yacía palpable en su tono.

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus labios sin perder tiempo, su mano moviéndose sobre su botón, intentando imitar el ritmo de las arremetidas, imaginándose en lugar de su madre.

Jamás se había masturbado pensando en Nick, incluso cuando llegó a ponderarlo, realmente nunca cruzó esa barrera, él era su preciado amigo, el mejor de todos, no quería contaminar eso con algo tan simple como deseo sexual que sabía no sería correspondido.

Pero, ya no más…

—Oh…

Judy ya no era virgen, no lo era desde los diecisiete… un secreto que bien sabía nadie creería si llegase a contarlo. Un momento de debilidad, un chico bien ubicado que supo usar el instante para su provecho, la experiencia fue placentera, pero tristemente no había más entre ellos que mera atracción física, así que luego de quizás un par de encuentros más, ella cortó de raíz la relación, sabía que, de continuar, terminaría embarazada y todos sus sueños se irían por el drenaje.

La coneja quizás no era tan ávida o experimentada en la cama como muchas de sus compañeras en el precinto, o incluso Nick, pero la masturbación por otro lado ha sido su fiel compañera desde que tenía doce, ¿Qué adolescente no exploraba su cuerpo? ¿En especial en la época en que la información indebida estaba al alcance de un simple clic? Practica que curiosamente, le servía para masajear su clítoris con uno de sus dedos mientras el resto sostenía y manoseaba sus empapados labios.

El sonido de su madre siendo penetrada, sus gruñidos y alaridos, porque no podían ser llamados de otra forma, en una situación normal hubiesen causado más daño en ella que atracción o excitación. No era normal que un hijo se masturbase salvajemente mientras veía o escuchaba a sus padres teniendo sexo; aversión, asco y negación eran las respuestas más apropiadas y comunes, pero no en ella, y por un motivo que, quizás ya no podía seguir negando.

Su mamá era idéntica a ella, o correctamente, ella había salido idéntica a su madre, sólo menos… rechoncha. Pero a pesar de las diferencias físicas producto de vidas diametralmente opuestas, nadie podía negar que Bonnie y Judy Hopps eran como dos gotas de agua.

Y la mera visión de Nick, metiendo y sacando su enorme pene dentro de su madre, había fracturado con violencia inusitada toda barrera y negación que había construido meticulosamente en su psiquis en cuanto al zorro trataba.

Sí, su madre estaba engañando a su padre con Nick, su mejor amigo estaba siendo parte de un acto fraudulento que corre el riesgo de romper su familia más allá de recuperación posible. Pero las graves consecuencias de dichas acciones parecían escabullirse, colarse de su cabeza como agua en un colador, dejando la substancia sólida lista para ser empleada, en este caso, la cruda realidad de que la imagen de Nick, cogiéndose brutalmente a Bonnie Hopps contra el sillón que ella empleaba para reposar de vez en cuando en su estudio había de inmediato instalado la idea de que esa debería ser ella.

De que la idea de que Nick se la cogiese realmente la encendía como nada más en el mundo lo hacía, y finalmente estaba lista para admitirlo.

Ojos fijos en el reflejo, Judy no vio a Nick cogiéndose a su madre, se veía a sí misma, se veía siendo cogida por el zorro tal como si fuese una bestia, más fuerte y enorme de lo que cualquier conejo jamás había o podría ser. Cada impacto procurando un sonido de carne colisionando al igual que un gruñido gutural de placer crudo y sin censura, ligeros atisbos de dolor aminorados por oleadas de goce indescriptible con cada sacudida, extracción e inserción.

Su dedo índice penetró en su agujero, un siseo emergiendo de sus labios, la vergüenza de lo que hacía rápidamente esfumándose ante el deseo que de pronto la consumía.

Su mente se sentía pesada, como si una represa se hubiese roto y ahora todo su ser se encontraba sumergido en toneladas de deseo y lujuria que por años parecía haber contenido, alzándose más allá de lo que jamás imaginó fuese posible.

La mano que cubría su boca se despegó rápidamente, descendiendo hacia sus tetas, un retorcer de sus dedos bastó para castigar su firme pezón a través de la tela de su camisa, procurando un gemido propio que estaba segura había sido escuchado por la pareja, y sin embargo, en vez de detenerse, el dúo parecía incrementar su pasión, las embestidas de Nick, que anteriormente parecían salvajes y violentas, de pronto tomaron incluso más intensidad, cada metida ahora procuraba un fuerte gemido de su madre, un grito gutural que jamás pensó sería posible en alguien en pleno gozo.

La violencia con la que insertaba su pene, al punto de finalmente cruzar la última barrera e insertar el enorme bulto que hasta hace poco, parecía incapaz de adentrarse dentro de la matriarca, bastó para que su madre arqueara sus espalda y gritara agudamente hacia el techo, un orgasmo como ningún otro sacudiéndola en el acto, algo que disparó en Judy una reacción símil cuando su imaginación causó que la reemplazara, siendo ella quien hubiese sido penetrada al punto de ser atrapada por completo por la diferencia anatómica, su intimidad expandiéndose más allá de lo que se creía posible, su vagina siendo masajeada y maltratada de forma deliciosa como un conejo jamás podría lograrlo.

Antes de que lo supiera, la sesión había disminuido en intensidad, pero estaba lejos de terminar, Nick claramente poseía estamina, años de entrenamiento duro le habían permitido crear la resistencia requerida para llevar su paso en el trabajo y no quedarse atrás, algo que había servido en más de una ocasión para atrapar a un delincuente o salvar sus vidas cuando debían huir en el peor de los casos.

Viendo de nuevo hacia el reflejo, Judy no pudo más que abrir los ojos, un gemido surgiendo de su garganta ante lo que ocurría, el zorro había levantado a la coneja por las caderas, y orgulloso estaba procediendo a levantar y sentar a la misma sin ningún problema mientras él se mantenía de pie, el enorme nudo parecía resistirse en salir, el reflejo en el cual Judy podía vislumbrar todo el acto sin ser descubierta no estaba posicionado en un ángulo que le permitiera ver cómo entraba y salía de lo que ella presumía, era una vagina maltratada y ansiosa por evitar que semejante delicia escapase su agarre, cada metida procurando que sus paredes se cerraran alrededor del falo, intentando ordeñar y atrapar el órgano adentro, sólo para que el zorro lo sacara lento y seguro de su agarre, la presión sobre sus nervios y sus paredes rindiéndose ante la oleada de sensaciones que estaba más que segura, habían robado toda coherencia de su madre, que no hacía más que balbucear, gemir y girar sus caderas en un vano intento por incrementar la presión, por repetir el orgasmo que de seguro había estado sintiendo con cada nueva penetración.

Judy por su parte, sentía sus piernas fallar, y sus ojos girar hacia los adentros de su cráneo, su espalda arqueándose ante el inminente orgasmo que su imaginación, al igual que los sonidos al otro lado de la habitación estaban por procurar.

Y de pronto, con una última y brutal arremetida, que ocasionó que su pene entrara hasta al fondo, Bonnie gritó, Nick gruñó y Judy sintió su mundo remecerse en sus bases.

El orgasmo que surcó por su cuerpo se sentía más como electricidad, un choque eléctrico que parecía congelar sus músculos en un espasmo que impedía que se moviera, tan intenso que dolía deliciosamente… y de la nada, sus fuerzas se marcharon, sus piernas fallaron, sus temblorosas rodillas incapaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo un segundo más, su trasero cayendo abruptamente sobre el piso de madera pulida, el sonido de su empapada vagina y trasero resonando por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación.

Respiraba agitada, su nariz se movía a una milla por segundo, su mente que hacía pocos segundos estaba pensando en tantas cosas, parecía haber alcanzado un punto donde el mero acto de pensar parecía una tarea imposible, un vacío agudo haciendo acto de presencia en su mente, agotamiento de pronto presentándose, robándole de toda posibilidad de escape probable, reconocía los síntomas de alguien que estaba por perder la consciencia, valiosos minutos que bien pudo haber empleado para arreglar sus pantaletas y huir de allí, pretendiendo que no había visto nada.

Pero el sonido de garras contra la madera le alertó que alguien se acercaba a la puerta donde ella se encontraba tirada, incapaz de moverse tras lo que quizás haya sido el orgasmo más potente que jamás haya experimentado en toda su vida.

Tristemente, no tuvo tiempo de levantar su cabeza con tal de ver al rostro a quien sea le había encontrado en una posición tan humillante, pero al final, sólo la coloración de su pelaje y el tamaño de su pata bastó para informarle de quien se trataba…

—¿P-Papá?

Fue lo único que pudo emerger de sus labios, antes de que el vacío la consumiera por completo, dejando su mente en blanco al igual que su consciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

A diferencia de la ficción, usualmente la perdida de consciencia persiste apenas por algunos segundos antes de que el sufriente recobrase la razón, no obstante, eso no implicaba que la coneja estuviera recuperada por completo.

Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, y podía sentir los inicios de lo que sería un molesto dolor de cabeza que quizás podría perdurar unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudiese sentirse completamente lúcida, más, sin embargo, a pesar de estos contratiempos, Judy no necesitó mucho para reubicarse, su memoria de inmediato surtiendo la información que necesitaba para comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Miró a su izquierda, a las manos que dulcemente parecían ayudarle a mantenerse contra la pared aledaña.

Por algunos segundos ella vislumbró a su padre, miles de preguntas recorriendo su cabeza, incertidumbre, culpa, y… confusión claramente perceptible en su rostro, si la forma en que podía sentir que su nariz se movía era de juzgar.

—Jude… Judy…

Un suspiro emergió de los labios del conejo, que movió una de sus manos sobre su frente, acariciando el puente de su hocico en un vano intento por calmar sus nervios.

—¿Papá, qué rayos está pasan-?

El gemido que emergió de la habitación contigua bastó para detenerla en seco, sus ojos abiertos más que nunca, sorpresa de pronto convirtiéndose en un extraño coctel de emociones que la fémina no sabía cómo catalogar, en especial ahora que la adrenalina había disminuido y su cuerpo parecía estar en caída.

—Escucha, Judy… creo que lo mejor será que conversemos en… la otra habitación, ¿no lo crees?

Posando sus manos sobre su cintura, Stu rápidamente ayudó a su hija a alzarse sobre sus patas, la falta de resistencia procurando un ligero atisbo de reticencia en el conejo, y, sin embargo, ninguno intercambió palabra alguna… simplemente procedieron a caminar rumbo a una de las habitaciones contiguas, cada uno pensando en lo ocurrido, y en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Minutos transcurrieron mientras ambos conejos se movilizaban rumbo a la despensa aledaña, Judy rápidamente tomando control de sí misma y con un ligero gruñido de esfuerzo, separándose de su padre con tal de tomar algo de distancia, sus rodillas temblando ligeramente mientras daba cada paso, hasta finalmente sentarse en una de las muchas cajas en la habitación dónde habían decidido resguardarse de la pareja.

Judy no alzó su vista, no miró en dirección de su padre, mucho menos hizo intento alguno por cubrir su cuerpo o arreglar su ropa. La desnudes no le molestaba, al menos no en casa de sus padres, dónde el espacio privado no existía con más de "trescientos hermanos" en una sola madriguera, los baños compartidos al igual que las habitaciones eran una rutina a la que te acostumbrabas rápidamente, por lo que ver varias personas en distintos grados de desnudes por día tendía a inocularte de vergüenza alguna en cuanto a desvestirse trata.

Completos extraños por otro lado, en especial de otra especie… ya Nick le había comprobado que no estaba tan cómoda con la carencia de ropa en ese tipo de situación, al menos, hace ya varios años. Ya hoy en día luego de varias tareas, vigilancias y tiempo libre en cierto club naturalista había eliminado su renuencia.

—¿Porqué…?

Había muchas cosas cruzando por la cabeza de Judy, pero de nuevo, ella estaba al tanto de que en realidad sólo estaba intentando divagar con tal de ignorar lo que deseaba saber más que nada en el mundo.

El suspiro por parte de su papá no procuró confianza alguna, no cuando era obvio que podía notarse un cierto deje de resignación, al igual que renuencia en su tono y lenguaje corporal. Era obvio que no estaba listo para hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación, mucho menos explicar el porqué estaba permitiéndolo.

O con quién.

—Papá…

—No… no es lo que crees, Judy.

Frunciendo el ceño, la coneja vio en dirección de su padre, que dio un ligero respingo ante la mirada agresiva que le otorgó su hija, todas las señales de que había dicho lo incorrecto saltando a sus ojos.

—¿No es lo que creo, papá? ¿O sea que acabo de imaginarme a mi mamá…?

Alzando sus manos, y dando dos pasos en dirección de la enajenada chica, Stu intentó calmarla, evitar el despliegue de ira que sabía estaba por ocurrir si no corregía el curso con rapidez y acierto.

—Es… todo es consensuado, Judy—, rápidamente explicó el macho, procurando una mirada incrédula en su hija, que provocó que el padre simplemente volviera a suspirar antes de acariciar su rostro con ambas manos, intentando controlar sus nervios en vano—. Tú insistías que no había nada entre ustedes, y… pues, tu mamá y yo… queríamos experimentar un poco, y Nick está obviamente atraído hacia los conejos… y…

Nada más se dijo, Judy no sabía qué comentar y era obvio que su padre no lograba continuar debido a la vergüenza, por lo que sólo permanecieron allí, en silencio, ponderando lo dicho al igual que lo que había ocurrido.

—Judy… te lo juro…

Alzando su cabeza, la coneja limpió sus lágrimas, acción que disparó los efectos acuáticos en su padre, una de las pocas cosas que ambos parecían compartir en común.

—Supongo que no tengo derecho a criticar o juzgar, ¿Cierto? —, admitió la coneja, sonriendo nerviosa ante su padre. Realmente no tenía de dónde aferrarse, lo que existía entre ella y su compañero no era nada más que algo profundamente centrado en la amistad.

—No lo sé Judith… es… es obvio que ustedes han estado reprimiéndose mucho alrededor del otro…—. Observó Stu, sonriendo ligeramente en dirección de la chica—: no sé tú, pero estoy seguro de que, en ningún momento, Nick llamó a Bonnie por su nombre… ¿no es así?

Bajando las orejas en un vano intento por ocultar cuan enrojecidas estaban, Judy simplemente decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

¿Cómo no haber notado que el nombre que su compañero gemía en plena pasión no era otro sino el suyo?

Intentó comentar algo, pero de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro procuró que callara, sus ojos mirando de frente a su padre, quien portaba una expresión de apoyo y comprensión en su cara que era imposible ignorar.

—Hija… comprendo que estés confundida. Pero, ambos sabemos con explícita claridad que existe algo entre ustedes dos que ya no pueden seguir negando…—, viendo que procuró un asentir por parte de la hembra, Stu sonrió antes de proseguir—: Tal vez antes no se había presentado la ocasión, o no era el momento para que hablaran al respecto… Es obvio que existen algunas cosas entre ustedes que impiden o impedían que dieran ese paso, no presumiré saber qué en específico puede ser. Sin embargo, creo que una vez derribada esa barrera, no queda más que conversarlo y decidir a partir de allí, ¿no lo crees?

Sonriendo, Judy no pudo más que cerrar los ojos antes de asentir. Claramente comprendiendo que quizás sí, era hora de dejar de huir al respecto, no obstante, necesitaba respuestas.

—Papá… ¿Cómo diablos es que…?

—Hija… Quiero que pienses muy claramente lo que estás por preguntar—, interrumpió Stu—. Porque es probable que no te guste la respuesta…

Ponderando lo advertido, Judy asintió, era claro que entraría a un terreno que anteriormente habría evadido como la plaga en cuanto a sus padres trata, no obstante, ya estaba demasiado involucrada y había visto y hecho lo suficiente como para sentirse aprehensiva de hablar de sexo con sus padres.

—E-Estoy lista.

Suspirando, Stu soltó el hombro de su hija, su mano acariciando su mejilla en un vano intento por calmar sus nervios.

—Primero que nada… amo a tu madre, y ella a mí, nada cambia las cosas. ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo, Judy al menos pudo suspirar en alivio al quitarse parte del peso que tenía encima al escuchar eso, que paradójicamente parecía ser increíblemente reconfortante.

—En segundo… tu madre y yo… hemos estado experimentando por años—, explicó el patriarca de los Hopps, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con tal de saltar y sentarse de sopetón sobre una caja cercana, gruñendo en alivio, sus manos posándose de inmediato sobre sus rodillas, obviamente más relajado de lo que estaba anteriormente.

—Creo que, gracias a la cantidad de hermanos y hermanas, no debes ir más allá para saber que tu madre y yo somos muy activos en el área. Pero… conforme han pasado los años… las cosas entre nosotros se han vuelto algo… rutinarias, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Frunciendo el ceño, la coneja no tuvo más que admitir que ciertamente, a sus cuarenta y cinco y cincuenta años respectivamente, era obvio que las cosas entre los dos serían algo… repetitivas. Y mantener una granja repleta de cientos de bocas que alimentar, al igual que un trabajo tan riguroso como lo es poseer una plantación dejaba muy, muy poco tiempo libre para disfrutar en pareja.

—Puedo entender eso papá… pero…

—Paciencia, Judy-Dudy… es una virtud, ¿Sabes? —, sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido en la coneja, el rechoncho padre guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de proseguir—: ¿recuerdas el incidente en el establo hace unos meses atrás cuando los chicos decidieron jugar con las pistolas de agua con Nick?

Abriendo los ojos de par en par ante la reminiscencia, Judy asintió, aquel día había sido increíble, lleno de risas y carcajadas… un día inocente de un zorro jugando con múltiples cachorros… abriendo los ojos de par en par, la coneja puso más atención a lo que recordaba, la falsedad de la inocencia cayéndose rápidamente junto con el filtro que había creado en su necedad de ignorarlo.

Ese día Nick había estado empapado, sus ropas usualmente ridículas y de colores estridentes se habían aferrado pecaminosamente a su cuerpo, enfatizando años de entrenamiento, enmarcando una silueta larga, bien preservada a pesar de su edad, en algunos casos incluso revelando algo del pelaje blancuzco que usualmente estaba escondido bajo sus ropas, un atisbo de sensualidad en sus movimientos que había hecho no por primera vez que se diera cuenta de cuan atractivo podía ser Nick cuando lo deseaba, incluso cuando no.

En aquel entonces miró todo lo ocurrido con franca ignorancia, era otro momento más donde el macho con el que compartía la mayor parte de su vida decidió actuar como una cría, sus ojos buscando a los de sus hermanas y su madre por algo de afirmación, sólo para notar que algunas de sus hermanas, un par de sus hermanos e incluso su madre parecían estar… particularmente atrapados viendo el despliegue de agilidad y pericia del vulpino.

En aquel entonces, lo catalogó como uno de muchos momentos inocentes donde su familia demostraba cuán lejos habían progresado en cuanto a aceptación trataba. Ahora con lo que sabía, finalmente comprendía que aquello no eran miradas de dulzura y ternura por una escena fraternal, no, eran las miradas de hembras y machos que habían de pronto descubierto que gustaban de machos que iban más allá de su propia especie, embelesadas, capturadas en un momento de descubrimiento que claramente podría haberlas cambiado para siempre.

En el caso de su mamá, era obvio que el cambio fue mucho más profundo de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Lo suficientemente insondable como para procurar un grito que rayaba en lo agónico en su momento.

—Oh…

Asintiendo, en especial por que su hija parecía haber comprendido el inicio de todo el problema, el conejo continuó:

—Esa noche, Bonnie y yo tuvimos quizás el sexo más apasionado que jamás hayamos tenido en años… Judy. De pronto, la chispa había regresado a nuestras vidas, y todo gracias a Nick…

Judy ponderó lo escuchado, ciertamente podía notar en las publicaciones en línea de sus familiares, en especial aquellos que aún vivían en la madriguera, que sus padres habían estado inusualmente amorosos en los últimos meses desde su última visita.

No obstante, si bien había finalmente aclarado de dónde surgió el súbito interés de su madre hacia Nick, había todavía una pregunta que no tenía respuesta.

—¿Y… cómo es que…?

Alzando sus hombros, Stu simplemente decidió ser cándidamente honesto.

—Me gusta ver… Judy. Me encanta ver a tu madre disfrutar de su cuerpo, y, Nick es un macho guapo… y sabe lo que hace. Te confieso que verlo con tu madre hace que mi zanahoria esté dura como roca, tesoro.

Gruñendo con ligera agonía ante la confesión, e ignorando la carcajada del sujeto, Judy simplemente cubrió su rostro. ¿Quién diría que su padre terminaría encontrando ser un Cuco excitante? No, espera… mientras más lo pensaba, más claro era que quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación siempre es y había sido su madre, por lo que su padre siempre había estado sometido a su voluntad… ¿Realmente era sorprendente descubrir eso?

No, no lo era… De hecho, era terriblemente común en los conejos que uno siempre estuviera bajo el control de otro, un sumiso y un dominante… Ella usualmente tendía a ser la dominante en sus relaciones, razón por la cual había llamado la atención de cierta coneja sumisa que no volvería a recordar a fondo.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se dio cuenta… cómo el escozor en su entrepierna parecía incrementar notablemente, el aroma de coneja excitada poco a poco inundando el aire.

—Oh Queso y galletas… Me gusta mirar…

Asintiendo, y luego alzando sus hombros, Stu simplemente agregó:

—Eso diría, no fuiste tan sutil como creías cariño… No podías verlo desde el ángulo en que estabas, pero en el momento en que empezaste a espiar, Nick claramente pudo olerte, por un par de minutos se detuvo, una mirada de horror en su rostro, que sólo desapareció en el momento que Bonnie decidió poner manos en el asunto.

Alzando una ceja, al igual que sus orejas con obvia curiosidad, Judy no pudo más que observar a su padre.

—Tu madre sabe emplear sus músculos muy bien, Judy. En el momento en que Nick se detuvo y parecía a punto de sacar y detener todo, sólo digamos que tu madre… no estaba dispuesta a permitir que las cosas se detuvieran allí, sólo porque decidiste espiar de improvisto.

Y con eso, Judy admitió que ciertamente había más que confirmado el hecho de que la mera idea de ver a otros coger, o simplemente, ver a Nick cogiéndose a otros la encendía más que nunca, un gruñido emergiendo de su garganta ante tan sólo imaginar lo narrado, un apetito voraz implantándose en su ser que jamás había sentido con anterioridad, provocando que la coneja se lanzara de la caja en la que estaba sentada hasta el suelo, rápidamente aterrizando sobre las puntas de sus dedos con tal de caminar ágilmente hacia la habitación contigua, donde sabía su madre y Nick estarían atrapados por al menos media hora.

—Judy… ¿Qué?

—Papá, voy a ser muy, muy cándida contigo, más de lo que sería apropiado entre padre e hija—, comentó la hembra, jamás volteando a mirar en dirección de su progenitor, temiendo lo peor si llegase a mirarlo al rostro—. La idea de que mi compañero se esté cogiendo a mi madre… es… papi, admito que es… increíble.

Bajando su rostro y cerrando sus ojos, Judy ignoró el temblor que recorría su cuerpo… ansiedad rápidamente afirmándose en su estómago, encendiendo un fuego en ella que jamás pensó sería posible en este tipo de situación, mucho menos con aquellos que estaban totalmente implicados, pero… ya no podía negarlo más y quizás era hora de que dejara de huir a algo que posiblemente podría ser lo mejor que ocurra en su vida, no obstante, había algo que tenía que aclarar.

—Papá… ¿tú y mamá…? Ustedes no esperan que yo…

Comprendiendo casi de inmediato qué es lo que probablemente preocupaba a su hija, quizás porque también estaba consumiéndolo a él también.

—Oh, no, no… para nada hija, a-aparte de tu madre, no creo que… tenga el valor, o el coraje de ver a alguien más en esa situación, mucho menos mis descendientes. Así que, al menos de mi parte, no creo que vaya a espectar si decides imitar a tu madre. S-sin ofender, claro.

Judy asintió, aceptando lo dicho como un hecho, y sintiéndose aliviada por ello, caminando en dirección de la habitación contigua, sus orejas rápidamente escuchando los inicios de lo que era una conversación entre su madre y su compañero, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, sus piernas acelerando de inmediato con tal de estar allí lo más rápido posible, cruzando el espacio que los separaba en menos de un parpadeo, inmediatamente encontrándose con algo que, no esperaba ver en lo absoluto.

A su madre, completamente rellena por un enorme pene, que claramente parecía estarle otorgando todavía uno que otro orgasmo, su cuerpo temblando profusamente, más, sin embargo, a pesar de que claramente lo estaba disfrutando, el abrazo que su mamá le estaba dando a Nick era obviamente uno de consolación, más que de aprecio o placer.

—¿Nick?

El salto que el zorro tuvo al escuchar su voz, introdujo un poco más de su enorme pene en el apretado agujero de su madre, que alzó sus orejas y arqueó su espalda, un gruñido gutural surgiendo de su garganta, toda cordura en ella desapareciendo en el acto…

—O-oh Dios… lo siento…

—D-descuida, Nick.

Judy observó su conducta, y podía ver que claramente su compañero no estaba del todo bien. Nick no era alguien que mostrase sus emociones, de hecho, hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlas al margen, bajo su control. Sin embargo, no implicaba que estuviera exento de las mismas, ella más que nadie sabía al respecto.

Por lo que no le fue muy difícil ver que el zorro estaba conteniéndose, he intentado aparentar fuerza cuando en realidad estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Judy…

Alzando su mano, la coneja calló al vulpino y simplemente se dedicó a observar a su compañero como quizás jamás lo había visto anteriormente, vulnerable y expuesto, incapaz de ocultar completamente cuanto le afectaba su presencia ante sus acciones, y no lo culpaba. Era difícil no juzgar de forma severa a alguien cuando lo encontrabas con su pene enteramente hundido en la pulsante vagina de tu madre.

Era curioso que, en vez de rotundo y firme asco, o celos… lo que la coneja sentía al ver a su madre retorcerse en éxtasis era envidia, al igual que mucha, mucha excitación, quizás más de la que debería.

—Nick… n-no… no estoy molesta.

Mirarlo a sus ojos era difícil, no cuando sabía que todavía había muchas cosas que reconocer entre ellos, y, sin embargo, persistió. No hacerlo podría costarle caro.

Tampoco era fácil el no mirar su enorme pene, que ahora que podía ver más de cerca, podía ver no estaba del todo dentro de su madre, unos últimos centímetros impidiendo que el falo desapareciera por completo dentro de ella, implicando que Nick quizás no había podido penetrarla por completo debido a la diferencia en tamaños…

Jade se encontró con amatista, y tantas cosas podían vislumbrarse entre ellos: aprehensión, miedo, confusión y finalmente… aceptación. Mucho podía transmitirse con una mirada sincera y años de conocerse el uno al otro, como policías, el transmitir información por medio de la mirada y el lenguaje corporal era vital, y en más de una ocasión les había salvado el pellejo.

En este instante, su postura, al igual que la ausencia del temblor en su nariz, en conjunto que la posición de sus orejas y la firmeza en sus ojos, servía para enfatizarle que realmente no estaba enojada con él, y que de hecho… a pesar de lo imposible que pareciera, deseaba hablar con él a pesar de las circunstancias.

—O-Oh Dios… lo que sea que quieran decir, por el amor a todo lo sagrado… háblenlo de una vez por todas… a-ahhh.

Agregó Bonnie, quien finalmente había recobrado algo de consciencia, la suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente expuesta ante su hija, y era absolutamente incapaz de impedirlo. Desgraciadamente para la matriarca, su aroma al igual que el hecho que no dejaba de girar sus caderas sobre el miembro insertado dentro de ella, era más que obvio que la situación distaba de ser algo desagradable para ella.

Suspirando, Judy asintió. Realmente no era una situación apropiada o que se prestase para una diatriba larga y desde el corazón.

—Nick, no diré que estoy bien con lo que sucede—, alzando su mano para detener de inmediato la protesta del vulpino, la coneja frunció el ceño con tal de acallar al macho y poder continuar, sus manos de pronto moviéndose en dirección de las caderas de su madre, que respingó ligeramente al ser tocada, los ojos de ambos participantes abriéndose de par en par.

—J-Judy… cariño…

—¿Z-Zanahorias?

—Así que lo demostraré con acciones, Nick…

Y sin decir más, la coneja empezó a aplicar su peso sobre las caderas de su madre, empujando lo que restaba por entrar dentro de la misma, procurando un grito agudo por parte de la matriarca, quien se aferró a Nick en un vano intento por encontrar apoyo, claramente disfrutando que el nudo que antes no había podido entrar por completo, lentamente estuviese cruzando una última barrera, el nudo entrando finalmente dentro de su madre con un sonoro y pecaminoso 'slush', los ojos de Judy jamás abandonando los de su compañero, enfatizando su mensaje sin siquiera mediar una palabra.

—O-Oh Dios… Judy… Ahhh…

—Shh, shh… déjalo salir, Nick… anda… llena a mamá…

—Judy… ahhh…. Oh Dios mío~ te amo~ hija~…

La coneja sonrió, inclinando su cuerpo y frotando el frente de su mojada pantaleta contra el trasero de su madre, sus labios buscando un beso por parte del impresionado zorro que rápidamente inclinó su rostro hacia ella, conectando sus labios y solidificando su relación y lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante ante ellos.

Las cosas quizás habían cambiado, mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado, pero muy, muy dentro de Judy, sabía que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Si había un defecto palpable en Judy Hopps, era su impulsividad.

En más de una ocasión la coneja saltó antes de mirar, actuó antes de pensar, accionar que no siempre concluía bien para ella, en más de una ocasión su tendencia ultimaba con ella lastimada, castigada, o, al inicio de su carrera como agente de la ley, casi despedida.

Ahora, apenas a dos años de los treinta, su impulsividad le había ubicado en un evento que, al bajar la adrenalina y reafirmarse su razón, la coneja de nuevo estaba en una situación que realmente no tenía una salida fácil.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, memorias rápidamente asaltando su cabeza a medida que la razón entraba en ella, un suspiro enorme emergiendo de sus labios.

—Oh, Queso y Galletas…

—Buenos días, tesoro…

Volteando en dirección de su madre, Judy no pudo más que sonreír, memorias de lo que había ocurrido anoche rápidamente acudiendo a ella, sus orejas enrojeciéndose enseguida.

—Ah, ah, ah, nada de eso querida…

Mirando a su madre, Judy tenía tantas preguntas en mente, pero había algo que tenía que aclarar:

—Disculpa por haberte forzado a recibir su nudo, mamá…

Una sonrisa se ubicó en el rostro de la matriarca, cuyas orejas estaban claramente tan enrojecidas como las de su hija ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, en especial los orgasmos que tuvo mientras cabalgaba el enorme pene del ahora novio de su retoño, mientras dicho retoño frotaba su vulva contra su cola, claramente satisfaciéndose al mismo tiempo que forzaba un divino ritmo entre todos los implicados que los llevó a la completa perdición.

—No hay de qué disculparse, fue… intenso, debo admitirlo—, reconoció Bonnie, quien suspiró con gran satisfacción, su cuerpo aun recibiendo una que otra descarga eléctrica ante el mero recuerdo de la experiencia—: No fue lo que esperaba, pero… no me arrepiento.

Viendo en dirección del vulpino, que, para gracia de ambas hembras, se había quedado completamente dormido mientras abrazaba a un claramente confundido Stu, quien las miraba plácido desde los brazos de lo que ambos esperasen fuese su futuro yerno.

Alzando una ceja, Judy simplemente ponderó cómo es que su papá había terminado en semejante posición, por lo que Bonnie decidió aclarar con tal de evitar despertar al agotado cánido.

—Luego de… que acabaras, te quedaste dormida, Judy.

—Oh…

—Oh, no… nada de eso querida, no hay de qué sentir vergüenza…

—Me quedé dormida ante mi segundo orgasmo de la noche mamá…

—Tsk, subestimas la potencia del mismo, amor. Ambos sabemos que algo más que sólo frustración sexual se liberó anoche—. Aclaró Bonnie, quien alzó una mano con tal de acariciar la mejilla de su pequeña, intentando reconfortarla con ligeros mimos como solía hacerlo hace tantos años atrás.

Judy ponderó lo dicho, y asintió. Realmente no podía dimitir la posibilidad de que el evento haya sido el desencadenante de una bien merecida catarsis, luego de tantos años en negación. El beso, la admisión y la aceptación al igual que sus acciones y lo que provocó, fue más que suficiente como para noquear incluso al más experimentado de los mamíferos.

—¿Y… luego?

Sonriendo, Bonnie miró en dirección de Stu, quien había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, simplemente resignándose al hecho de que haría de muñeco de felpa por más tiempo del necesario, dejándole a su esposa toda la responsabilidad de explicar lo sucedido.

—Pues… Nick también se quedó dormido—, la matriarca admitió, mirando curiosa al cánido por algunos segundos antes de suspirar—. Quizás es la diferencia entre especies, o tal vez hay que entrenar un poco su estamina en la cama, pero… esperaba un par de rondas más. Luego de que se quedaran dormidos, pues, tu papá tuvo que solicitar algo de ayuda para poder moverlos a esta cama, espera preguntas por parte de tus hermanas cariño… En especial Violet.

Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, Judy simplemente observó a su madre, incrédula, Bonnie por otro lado, simplemente negó con su rostro ante la reacción de su hija, en especial porque sabía qué en específico fue lo que le había sorprendido y horrorizado de todo lo que había dicho.

—Judy… tienes treinta y cuatro hermanos de sangre, y casi más de doscientos setenta sobrinos y primos en la madriguera con los que te has criado como si fueran tus hermanos. Creo que está más que explícito que los Hopps poseemos un amplio apetito sexual.

Cerrando los ojos, Judy tuvo que admitir que sí, ciertamente había más que prueba suficiente para justificar las palabras de su madre, más, sin embargo.

—Eres insaciable—, no pudo evitar agregar con una sonrisa, provocando una ligera carcajada de parte de Bonnie, quien tapó su boca con tal de evitar despertar al vulpino.

—Bah, no pierdas el tiempo… ese bueno para nada ha estado fingiendo estar dormido desde mucho antes que yo despertara. ¿no es así, Nick?

—El número al que usted llamó, no puede ser localizado.

Carcajeándose ante la impertinencia del zorro, en especial la mirada incrédula por parte de su papá, Judy simplemente guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de finalmente ordenar.

—Libera a mi papá, Nick. Dudo mucho que quiera recibir el mismo trato que le diste a mamá anoche…

La cara de horror en el rechoncho conejo bastó para arrancar más carcajadas por parte de Bonnie.

—No lo sé, Judy… Tal vez quiera invertir los papeles, ¿sabes? Quizás me agrade ver a mi marido retorcerse de placer al ser rellenado…

—Oh Santo Cielo… por el culo no…

Risas, carcajadas que, en el caso del zorro, terminaron en tos desenfrenada rápidamente inundaron el lugar, eliminando la tensión que se había acumulado desde que Judy despertó, era obvio que todos los implicados estaban esperando a que ella diera su opinión al respecto de lo ocurrido ahora que su cabeza no estaba llena de deseo e impulsos irrefrenables.

Respirando agitadamente, Judy simplemente sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos con tal de recomponerse y recobrar el aliento.

—Si están esperando a que me arrepienta, pues… les digo de una vez por todas que no me siento completamente penitente, lo que pasó… pasó, y si bien no fue un evento romántico como llegué a soñar y luego reprimir, al final creo que conseguí a mi zorro—, alzando una mano para impedir el comentario que sabía vendría por parte del vulpino bastó para detenerlo en el acto, era obvio que ella no estaba siquiera cerca de haber terminado—: Sin embargo, y… no quiero ser grosera, pero me gustaría tener algo de tiempo a solas con él, ¿si no es mucho pedir?

Bonnie simplemente sonrió, acercándose lo suficiente como para besar la nariz de Judy y alejarse con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y una caminata claramente dificultosa, cojeando tenuemente a medida que ella y su padre se alejaban de la habitación en cuestión de minutos, dejando al par de mamíferos finalmente solos luego de lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

Mirando en dirección de Nick, pudo ver que, si bien su cuerpo estaba relajado, había ciertas pistas que marcaban un deje de intranquilidad, en especial sus orejas.

—Tranquilo astuto, no me estoy arrepintiendo, en serio quiero tiempo a solas contigo—, levantándose de su cama y caminando rumbo a la del vulpino, ella sonrió al ver su cola moverse abruptamente entre las sábanas, provocando un ligero fruncido en su rostro—: Oh, no te enojes por que tu cuerpo está feliz por lo que va a pasar entre nosotros.

—Me gustaría que conversáramos antes de que hagamos algo más, Judy…

Dando un salto sobre su cama, la coneja simplemente observó al cánido, lentamente gateando hacia él, quien no podía apartar los ojos de ella, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la fémina.

—Qué bueno que puedes coger y hablar al mismo tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

Una carcajada emergió del hocico del macho, y ella disfrutó cada segundo del sonido, subiendo lo suficiente como para finalmente apoyarse sobre su pecho, ignorando la tentación de hurgar en su entrepierna, sabiendo que, si realmente cumplía lo que amenazaba con hacer, ninguno de los dos querría un intercambio de palabras sino de fluidos.

Sus brazos se posaron sobre su torso, alzándola lo suficiente como para que su rostro ahora estuviese firmemente apoyado sobre su cuello, acción que Judy aprovechó de inmediato con tal de olfatear profundamente la esencia de quien estaba más que segura, sería su pareja sexual y de vida de ahora en adelante.

—Apestas a mamá… es tan confuso.

—Créeme pelusa, si de confusión hablamos, estoy seguro de que me llevo el premio gordo—, admitió Nick, quien apretó un poco sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, reafirmando que ella estaba allí con él y por propia voluntad cuando ella no tardó en reciprocar el gesto—: parte de mi todavía cree que estoy soñando, y que pronto estaré por despertar.

Frotando sus mejillas contra el pecho del cánido bastó para acallarlo, sorprendido de sus acciones, su cola de inmediato comenzando a levantar la sábana en claro júbilo ante el gesto.

—Listo, ahora tienes mi olor encima… y yo el tuyo… en cuanto a si estás soñando o no—. Una mordida sobre su hombro, firme pero no lo suficiente como para penetrar la piel bastó para demostrarle al vulpino que distaban de estar fantaseando, cimentando realmente que lo que había pasado fue la realidad.

—Santa Madre… ¿En serio todo eso pasó?

—Todo eso pasó, Nick… estoy tan contrariada como tú, debería estar enojada, molesta… asqueada, básicamente me masturbé con la cola de mi madre mientras ella te cabalgaba… y mi papá veía. Anoche fue… fue algo intenso.

Asintiendo, el zorro guardó silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía y la intimidad que existía entre ellos en este momento.

—No es que me moleste… pero, ¿cómo diablos fue que empezó todo esto?

Suspirando, Nick simplemente ponderó lo que su compañera preguntó.

—Supongo que hace un año… cuando estuviste con Emily.

—Nick… ¿Qué te he dicho de mencionar ese nombre?

Carcajeándose, el zorro simplemente alzó las manos, rindiéndose en el acto e ignorando lo adorable que Judy se veía en sus brazos ante el arrebato de celo, en especial al verla reafirmarse más a su piel, sus manos dejando en claro que no pensaba compartirlo con _esa _coneja en particular.

—Tranquila fiera, me preguntaste cuando inició todo, y… desastre o no, debo admitir que fue ella quien implantó la idea.

Alzando una ceja, Judy simplemente miró incrédula al zorro, incapaz de creer que la misandria de Emily le haya permitido tentar a Nick en dicha forma.

—Oh, créeme… es obvio que ella me detestaba, de eso no hay duda. Era el sucio macho que amenazaba con suprimir a su _Diosa… _ja, ja, ja, ja- ¡AY!

Mirando en dirección de la coneja, y al hecho de que esta ahora estaba mirándolo fijamente mientras mordía el pelaje de su pecho, el macho no tuvo más que admitir que la mera visión bastó para eliminar sus inhibiciones en el acto.

—Oh Dios… Judy, si sigues así te voy a coger aquí y ahora, al diablo la conversación.

Soltando su piel, Judy simplemente sonrió, antes de empezar a mover sus caderas sobre su miembro, dejando en claro que ella tampoco estaba tan opuesta a dicha acción.

—C-Considéralo una prueba, g-galán…— comentó Judy, que rápidamente cerró los ojos al sentir que sus genitales se frotaban el uno al otro, en especial el calor que su pene expelía, amenazando con quemarla de la forma más deliciosa posible—, Oh cielos, Nick… creo que estoy por reprobar.

Respirando profundo, y rodeando a la coneja con sus brazos con tal de evitar que esta siguiera bajando, el zorro respiró agitado. Era obvio que los dos tenían años de tensión sexual que no habían podido resolver, y era más que claro que ambos estaban al borde de perder la cordura nuevamente.

—A-Ah, Zanahorias, eres mi perdición, ¿Lo sabías? Siempre lo has sido…

—I-Igualmente tesoro, a-ahora… ¿D-decías?

—N-no te lo había dicho, pero su última pelea tuvo que ver con una discusión que tuvo conmigo—, confesó el zorro, quien respiraba agitado en un vano intento por contenerse, en especial cuando su pene estaba empezando a sentir el alivio del líquido de su coneja lubricar la superficie ardiente de su miembro—: Nada grave, te lo aseguro. Pero ella describió paso a paso las bondades del cuerpo femenino, en especial de un lagomorfo… y, debo admitir que eso fue realmente el inicio de mi… curiosidad por el tema.

Arqueando su espalda, en especial cuando su clítoris empezó a frotarse directamente con el enorme miembro de su compañero, Judy ponderó lo que había escuchado, Emily… su Ex con tendencias sadomasoquistas y fantasías de dominio, solía tener verborreas que rayaban en lo poético cuando estaba inspirada, había sido esa particular habilidad lo que le había atraído en primer lugar.

—¿E-en serio fue con ella que empezaste a considerar dormir con una coneja?

Mirando en dirección de la fémina, Nick sabía que tenía que responder rápido y lo más sincero posible para difuminar todo problema que podía ver empezaba a fraguarse.

—Admito que, para ese entonces… estabas firmemente posicionada en mi cabeza como Judy, mi mejor amiga, una hembra guapa, pero…

Alzando los hombros, no necesitó decir nada más, en especial cuando la coneja bajó sus orejas y cerró sus ojos, suspirando. Realmente no podía recriminarle por un crimen del cual ella misma era culpable.

—Sí… comprendo lo que dices, yo tampoco puedo decir que haya mirado más allá de mi especie, ¿no es así? Pero… ¿cómo…?

—¿Cómo es que llegué a la conclusión de que, tu madre es alguien con la que quiero coger? Pues, la verdad es que no fue algo inmediato, pelusa. Con el pasar de los años, mi curiosidad sobre la vida sexual de los conejos aumentó, empecé a notar detalles, a disfrutar momentos y reacciones. Jamás pensé que Bonnie sería una de ellas.

Girando sus caderas firmemente sobre su pene, Judy observó al zorro, claramente dispuesta a proseguir con sus juegos a pesar de que era obvio que dé a momento, su curiosidad era mucho más imperante que su deseo.

—Al principio, sólo eran momentos de conversación… Pero, ¿recuerdas el año pasado, cuando… entré por accidente al baño y me encontré con Violet?

Apenas conteniendo una carcajada, Judy asintió. La mojigata de su hermana mayor no paraba de hablar del evento, en particular de lo horrorizada que estaba de haber sido vista por un invitado en semejantes fachas, no obstante, la coneja sonrió ligeramente ante lo implicado, pero decidió guardárselo hasta tener más pistas antes de lanzar una acusación al respecto.

—Pues, te aseguro que nada ocurrió entre nosotros, pelusa. Así que elimina esa sonrisa de tu rostro—. Enfatizó el zorro, antes de mirar al techo en reminiscencia de lo que realmente inició su caída en el agujero del conejo—, fue esa misma noche que el momento más ardiente, al igual que el más vergonzoso de mi vida finalmente ocurrió.

Curiosa, Judy observó a Nick, esperando algunos segundos antes de finalmente perder algo de su paciencia, sus caderas alzándose ligeramente con tal de alinear su pene con su entrada, sus miradas cruzándose por un par de segundos, antes de que sus caderas comenzaran su lento descenso, un aspirar profundo, seguido de un gruñido apasionado salió de la garganta de la coneja, jamás había sido abierta en tal forma.

—Oh Dios… Nick… eres enorme.

Ninguno dijo nada, completamente perdidos en el momento, quizás la primera vez de muchas veces que procederían a unirse de esta manera, las paredes vaginales de Judy lentamente dando paso al implacable miembro del zorro, que parecía dispuesto a golpear, rellenar y masajear su vagina como nadie, ni siquiera sus juguetes más avanzados podían lograr.

—J-Judy… eres tan ajustada, y cálida.

—A-Ah… n-no pares amor, aun tienes mucho que decir, ¿no es así?

Siseando, el zorro se mantuvo firme por un par de minutos, respirando agitado, era obvio que estaba conteniendo la tentación de tomarla por las caderas y proceder a cogérsela violentamente, clamándola como suya, algo que, muy en el fondo, Judy deseaba como nunca, al diablo su curiosidad y su necia necesidad de comprender lo que había pasado.

Por suerte, ambos eran seres obstinados, por lo que, a pesar del deseo que amenazaba con quemarlos en vida, ambos lograron contenerse lo suficiente como para que el vulpino pudiese continuar con su explicación.

—Tu mamá me encontró masturbándome, Pelusa… Por alguna razón, no pude detenerme, tan sólo la vi, no hice más que acelerar el paso, y antes de que lo supiera… había perdido la cordura, seguí masturbándome como loco ante ella…

Girando sus caderas, Judy siseó con pasión… la mera imagen le era excitante, y finalmente le daba los últimos datos que necesitaba para comentar lo que pensaba:

—Oh Nick… ¿no puedes verlo?

Metiéndose el pene lo más profundo que pudo, Judy procedió a subir y bajar en un lento ritmo que rayaba en lo agónico, ambos respirando agitados mientras intentaban mantener la cordura para proseguir charlando, cuando era obvio que sus cuerpos deseaban algo más.

—Violet… mamá… todas compartimos el mismo pelaje, los mismos ojos. Me estabas buscando amor… Oh Dios, Nick…

Sus manos sobre su cintura finiquitaron todo intento de conversación tras haber dicho eso, el zorro abruptamente moviendo sus caderas a paso veloz y violento, metiendo y sacando su miembro dentro de la apretada coneja, que siseaba, gruñía y se quejaba deliciosamente ante las oleadas de placer que le estaban asaltando, el nudo en el fondo de su pene golpeando su clítoris con cada embestida, tristemente demasiado enorme para ella como para que pudiese imitar a su madre, más sin embargo, el ritmo y la violencia con la que chocaban el uno contra el otro parecía bastar para que ambos disfrutaran lo que ocurría entre ellos.

No había necesidad de explicar más, ya no era necesario, es obvio que luego de ese evento, Nick y Bonnie habían conversado, Bonnie había propuesto y el zorro decidió ponderarlo por algunos meses hasta finalmente aceptar anoche.

Era obvio que el vulpino había empezado a romper la mentira que ambos habían creado por tres largos años, era obvio que Nick la deseaba tanto como ella a él, lo suficiente como para que sus dos parientes más parecidos a ella destaparan su deseo al punto de la imprudencia, arriesgándolo todo en un acto que pudo haber roto su relación con su familia en tantas formas, más, sin embargo, no había ocurrido.

El porqué era claro que era un misterio que tendrían que averiguar después, pero por ahora, el sonido de las caderas de Judy siendo impactadas de lleno, al igual que sus gruñidos de placer era lo único que importaba para el dúo, la tensión sexual en ellos finalmente alcanzando un pico que amenazaba con explotar y cambiar irremediablemente las cosas entre ellos a un punto de no retorno que ambos con más que ahínco procedieron a detonar con gusto, cada nueva arremetida abriendo un poco más el orificio de Judy, que arqueaba su espalda, una mezcla de placer y agonía inundando su cuerpo a la vez que el zorro finalmente empujaba una última vez, empalándola por completo y disparando un orgasmo que remeció su mundo más allá de lo que jamás creyó imaginable.

Chorros de cálido líquido bañando su útero más allá de su capacidad natural, inflando su estómago ligeramente antes de que, incluso a pesar del nudo dentro de ella, algunas cantidades escapasen completamente… matizando sus pieles con el aroma del otro, marcándolos de por vida como pareja de ahora en adelante.

Judy al final, desfalleció sobre el pecho del agitado zorro, respirando desesperada en un vano intento por succionar oxígeno que expulsó de sus pulmones tras su orgasmo, su consciencia amenazando con esfumarse nuevamente, obviamente su cuerpo no estaba del todo preparado para la intensidad del acto mismo.

—N-necesitamos entrenar más, astuto…

—C-cuando quieras pelusa… je, ah, Oh Dios… tenemos todavía dos semanas de vacaciones, ¿no es así? —, respondió el zorro, posando sus manos sobre las caderas de su coneja, que rápidamente descendieron hacia sus enormes nalgas, jugando con ellas abiertamente—. Más que tiempo suficiente para entrenar lo debido, ¿no lo crees?

Sonriendo, Judy simplemente procedió a apretar sus paredes vaginales, exprimiendo al cánido dentro de ella, y provocando que su rostro perdiera todo sentido común posible.

—Astuto… no tienes idea de en lo que te has metido…

Carcajeándose, el par simplemente permaneció allí unidos, y agotados. Sueño nuevamente amenazando con llevarlos a los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que el cánido rápidamente se apresuró a comentar:

—Te amo, Judy…

Levantando el rostro, y observando al zorro, la coneja no pudo más que sonreír, sus manos limpiando las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos, sus labios rápidamente dando a entender qué es lo que deseaban responder:

—Te amo, Nick… ven aquí… por hoy, y para siempre… eres mío.

—Igualmente pelusa… por hoy y por siempre.

**Fin.**

**Y éste sería el fin de la historia como tal, ya queda tan sólo un capítulo extra, que sería más un bono, espero hayan estado entretenidos.**


	4. BonusEpílogo

Algo curioso sobre los encuentros inusitados, es que más a menudo de lo que muchos quieren admitir, la culpa y el arrepentimiento son emociones usuales que se suelen sentir no enseguida, sino horas, incluso días luego de haber cometido el hecho.

Muchos podían aprender a ignorar esa reacción, incluso a disfrutarla, varias personas sentían un cierto deje de superioridad en castigar y engañar a sus parejas en esa forma, era parte del atractivo de obrar en esa manera.

Y ella esperaba que tanto su hermana como el zorro, estuviesen a punto de bajar del nirvana que el encuentro propició luego de unas horas, o quizás en el caso del zorro, un par de meses.

Violet observó firmemente al dúo, podía ver que ciertamente, el evento había cambiado su dinámica de forma permanente, acciones que antes habrían sido fraternales, incluso inocentes, ahora tomaban un nuevo giro, sintiéndose más íntimas, puede inclusive invasivas. Era un cambio al que tenían que acostumbrarse.

Ella más que nadie comprendía que el problema con muchas parejas, y la definición de "amor" que la sociedad actual planteaba, se enfocaba mucho en la etapa inicial de una relación, la etapa sexual, dónde las emociones están a flor de piel, y cada acción de tu pareja parece única, especial y excitante.

Donde sin importar lo que haga, por alguna razón no te molesta o incomoda sus acciones, incluso te encuentras adaptándote a sus gustos y costumbres con tal de sincronizarte más.

Hoy en día, los medios y sociedad vendían esta etapa inicial de desenfreno sexual como amor puro y verdadero. Y no como la parte inicial de lo que podría considerarse una auténtica relación amorosa, y, a menudo tras superar esta etapa, es que muchas parejas terminaban por separarse, en especial cuando podían ser objetivos en cuanto a su amor trata.

Violet estaba al tanto de que había mucho en riesgo en cuanto a su hermana y el zorro trataba.

Es por eso que no dejó de fastidiar hasta que finalmente obtuvo lo que quería, y ambos mamíferos en cuestión se encontraban en su oficina privada.

—De acuerdo, Doc. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Separando su vista de su carpeta, y alzando una ceja en dirección del zorro, Violet ponderó si quizás podría romper su juramento hipocrático y arrojarle su lápiz al rostro a su paciente.

—Nick…

Alzando sus brazos en rendición, el vulpino simplemente sonrió y no comentó nada más, ambas conejas podían ver que no estaba del todo arrepentido, y que su lenguaje, si bien jocoso y suave, realmente podía percibirse como resguardado y colecto.

Era obvio que Nick se preparaba para lo peor, y que Judy quizás no lo estaba viendo o se negaba a verlo.

—Vi… ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Suspirando, Violet ajustó sus lentes, antes de bajar su carpeta y mirar al dúo con fijo detenimiento.

—Primero debo aclarar que, me alegra que hayan decidido la cesación de su negación, era una conducta poco saludable y que me temía, tendría consecuencias a largo plazo.

Viendo de inmediato que ambos mamíferos se miraron al uno al otro, Violet pudo enseguida vislumbrar la magnífica capacidad de comunicación que el dúo había desarrollado con el tiempo, sus orejas moviéndose ligeramente en distintas direcciones al mismo tiempo que gestos y miradas transmitían un mensaje que sólo ellos podían descifrar correctamente.

Era un nivel de comunicación envidiable, que usualmente requería años, incluso décadas con tal de lograr a la perfección sin error alguno. Judy y Nick lo habían conseguido en menos de un año, y su afinidad, más que disminuir, de hecho, aumentaba con los días que transcurrían.

—Vi… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —, preguntó Judy tras un par de minutos en silencio, claramente tomando el control de la situación como siempre acostumbraba, la mirada atenta del zorro dejando poco lugar a dudas de que apoyaba a la coneja en su interpelación.

Violet decidió que quizás la mejor maniobra que podría realizar en este tipo de escenario, era el ser honesta con su hermana y su posible cuñado.

—Han pasado tres meses desde el _evento_—, comentó la coneja, observando el ligero respingo por parte del dúo, en especial el zorro ante el título que la familia le había otorgado al encuentro que existió entre Nick Wilde, el zorro, y Bonnie Hopps, la coneja. Las respuestas en la familia habían sido mixtas, no todas positivas, pero Bonnie no era una hembra sumisa dispuesta a permitir que se hablase mal de ella o sus invitados en su casa, por lo que rápidamente eliminó o dejó en claro la situación de lo acontecido.

—Y, a pesar de que me alegra que ambos hayan decidido permanecer juntos, he podido vislumbrar cierta, inconformidad, o renuencia en ustedes ahora que los matices rosados de lo que ocurrió han caído y están enfrentándose a la realidad que les espera.

El zorro bufó, y Judy simplemente suspiró, era obvio que ambos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, y que encontraban su interferencia de su desagrado.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Violet?

La psicóloga observó al par, antes de asestar el golpe.

—Estoy diciendo de que, si no hablan sobre lo ocurrido, y en caso de Nick, dejan de pretender que están gratos con la atención de la familia. En especial aquellos que no están cómodos o satisfechos con lo ocurrido.

Judy le miró fija ojos entre cerrados y orejas alzadas, Violet conocía muy bien esa mirada, era obvio que su hermana estaba a punto de comentar lo que pensaba, y que no estaba satisfecha con lo dicho, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir su boca, una mano sobre su hombro acalló a la coneja en el acto, provocando que sus alzadas orejas descendieran y sus ojos se cerrasen, una simple acción apaciguando a la bestia que una enojada Judy Hopps solía ser cuando se lo disponía.

Violet podía sentir la sangre en su cuerpo arder ante el acto, una acción tan minúscula, que parecía ser suficiente para acelerar su pulso y hacerla sentir que su cuerpo estaba al borde de la ignición, en especial cuando la atención del zorro estaba ahora fija en ella.

—No es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no es así, Violet?

Aspirando profundamente, e intentando controlar su pulso, la psiquiatra intentó mantenerse en calma y recuperar el control de su sesión, pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando Nick de súbito decidió hacerse cargo.

Levantándose súbitamente, el vulpino entonces procedió a caminar en el pequeño estudio, de un lado a otro, sus ojos jamás despegándose de los de Violet, que no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus manos de pronto aferrándose a su falda, apretando inconscientemente algo de la tela, sus nervios algo remecidos por la acción predatoria.

—Puedo verlo, coneja…— levantando su mano derecha, el vulpino procedió a señalar a sus hermosos ojos jade, su garra, ahora extendida demarcando una línea desde su ojo hasta su nariz, una acción que provocó que la piel de la coneja se erizara—, al igual que olerlo. Estás aterrada de mí, ¿no es así?

—N-n-no, no lo estoy.

Una sonrisa, sus aperlados dientes saltando a su vista, su corazón acelerándose a mil por segundo.

—Mentir en tu profesión no es apropiado, ¿sabes?

Indignación asaltó sus sentidos, el ardor que amenazaba con quemarla de pronto viéndose ofuscado por la helada garra de la ira, provocando que Violet se alzara sobre sus patas, mirando fijo al vulpino, que no parecía sorprendido por su reacción.

_"__El maldito esperaba que reaccionara así…"_

Pensó inmediatamente Violet, y, sin embargo, cayó por completo en su trampa, incapaz de evitar algo que debería ser obvio en contexto. No podía dejar de observar al zorro, y, sin embargo, su mente le gritaba en pánico de que estaba ignorando algo importante, algo que jamás debió haber dejado de observar desde un principio.

Estaba en peligro, pero no por el depredador que obsesivamente estaba observando, sino por la presa que, como muchos otros, había decidido ignorar en el momento en que el zorro abrió su boca.

Y así, como muchos otros, Violet Hopps se encontró víctima de Judy, que de súbito reapareció detrás de ella, un brazo tomándola de la cintura y el otro alrededor de su cuello, congelándola en el acto ante la sorpresa y el firme agarre que la policía podía procurar.

—¡AH!

—Shh, shh, shh… sabes que es inútil que te resistas, Vi. Nunca has podido ganarme cuerpo a cuerpo—. Agregó Judy, confianza y un cierto tono burlón en su voz, incluso denigrante, provocando que de nuevo la sangre en la psicóloga hirviese como nunca, miles de cosas y posibilidades cruzando por su cabeza.

—¿J-Judy… qué crees que haces?

—¡Cállate! —, espetó la policía, su mano en su cuello firmemente sujetando a su víctima, que tembló con marcada impotencia y temor, no se suponía que las cosas fueran así, no se suponía que todo se tornase violento—, Hablarás cuando te lo diga, ¿De acuerdo?

—J-Judy…

—¡¿DE ACUERDO?!

Aterrada, Violet asintió, mirada fija al frente, mirando al zorro que lentamente caminaba hasta la puerta de su estudio, una sonrisa marcada en su rostro que parecía disfrutar la incomodidad en ella, en especial el respingo que su cuerpo sufrió en el momento en que sus orejas y ojos pudieron ver y escuchar al zorro cerrar el seguro de la puerta.

—¿Q-qué hacen, por qué cierran la puerta?

El zorro sonrió, pero ahora de pronto no necesitaba hablar o comentar algo, su mirada y su sonrisa parecían revelar por qué lo había hecho. La sangre y el pulso de la coneja elevándose a niveles no saludables, rápidamente intentando moverse, huir, incluso gritar, sólo para que el agarre de Judy se afirmara en ella.

—Ah, ¿Te he dado permiso para moverte, _Vi?_

—¿Por qué Judy?

—Porque puedo, Vi… verás, siempre me ha molestado tu tendencia a inmiscuirte en lo que no te incumbe, lo sé, lo sé, es hipócrita de mi parte decirlo, en especial cuando mi trabajo depende de mí habilidad para hacer eso.

Violet respingó al sentir a su hermana presionar su cadera contra sus nalgas, una acción posesiva, incluso invasiva y demandante.

—Pero, en este caso, estoy harta de que quieran decirme qué hacer, y cómo vivir mi vida, en especial con quien debo estar—, la mano en su cintura de pronto ascendió, tocando su cuerpo a través de su ropa, y provocando un respingo al igual que un candor expandirse en todo su cuerpo—. Pero más en específico, estoy harta de que otros se crean con el derecho a decirme cómo proseguir en mi relación con Nick, en especial tú, Violet.

Su aliento sobre su oreja provocó que Violet cerrara sus ojos, temerosa de lo que podría pasar.

—Pero sabes algo, ¿Vi? Si hay algo que siempre me molestó de ti, es esa actitud de "mejor que tú" que siempre has tenido. Y, hermana, puedo olerlo, hasta saborearlo… debajo de esa fachada de chica colecta y buena, se esconde una puta, una puta que está celosa de que su hermanita obtuvo al macho que por meses ha estado invadiendo sus sueños, pesadillas y… deseos, ¿no es así?

—N-No sé de lo que hablas…

—Puedes pretender todo lo que quieras, o quizás deba darte una lección de una vez por todas.

Y más rápido de lo que Violet pudo reaccionar, la mano en su cuello se afirmó, casi al punto de la asfixia, a la vez que la otra descendía hasta una de sus patas, alzándola sin resistencia alguna en el aire, exponiendo su húmedo y empapado centro ante el mundo.

—Has estado chorreando desde que entramos, Vi.

—Hng…

—Y creo que es hora de darte lo que mereces, ¿no lo crees así, Nick?

Abriendo los ojos de súbito, Violet miró que el zorro de la nada estaba ante ella, arrodillado de tal forma que pareciera que estuviera en cuatro patas como sus antepasados salvajes, una sonrisa firme en su hocico que rápidamente olfateaba sus mojados labios, provocando un gemido por parte de la prisionera, su piel erizándose más allá de lo que jamás imaginó fuera posible.

—Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? ¿Vi?

La aludida no comentó, no cuando de súbito una lengua empezó a lamer sus genitales, un alarido gutural emergiendo de su garganta, deseo y placer como nunca antes invadiendo su cuerpo, haciéndole perder por completo la razón, una de sus manos que habían extrañamente estado inmóviles hasta ahora, afirmándose sobre una de las orejas del vulpino, forzándolo a lamer más fuerte, más cerca.

Su torso giró, su pasión encegueciéndola en el momento en que el asalto fue una realidad, su mano restante elevándose y tomando de la nuca a Judy, que abrió sus ojos ante su accionar, sus labios de pronto conectándose, un quejido de sorpresa surgiendo de la policía, que rápidamente se separó de su "víctima…"

—**A-Aulladores.**

Separándose de súbito, el trío respiró agitado, deteniendo todo en el acto, Violet en específico cubría su rostro con sus orejas, en un vano intento por ignorar lo que había hecho en el momento de pasión.

—¿Qué diablos Vi? I-Incesto no es lo que habíamos acordado…

Nick decidió guardar silencio, dejando que las féminas solucionaran lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo sé, lo sé… me dejé llevar… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Suspirando, Judy se acercó a su hermana, antes de abrazarla, y calmar sus obviamente destrozados nervios.

—Shh, shh, tranquila ya pasó, fue un error hecho en el ardor del momento… además—. Separándose, Judy observó a su hermana mayor, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de proseguir—: No te culpo, quiero decir, soy hermosa, ardiente, el sexo hecho mamífero…

—Oh sí Zanahorias, cien por ciento…

Sonriendo hacia el vulpino, el par de conejas simplemente decidió dejar el juego a un lado, y afrontar las cosas como eran.

—Pues, el juego de rol está arruinado, no obstante, aún estoy caliente, y necesito que mi macho me de atención.

—Ejem…

—Y a mi hermana.

Alzando sus hombros, el zorro simplemente procedió a descartar sus ropas, mirando al dúo fijamente, tomando una decisión en el acto.

—Pelusa, siéntate en mi rostro… me apetece comer conejo, Violet… hoy cabalgas…

No necesitaron más, ropas rápidamente esfumándose en el acto, la necesidad de juego desapareciendo al ser reemplazada por puro deseo, el vulpino rápidamente acostándose y siendo atacado por dos ansiosas conejas, cada una deseosa de que su actividad asignada iniciase.

—Adoro cuando, ah, ah… sí, de eso hablo, tomas el control, Nick.

Lamiendo sus labios, al igual que penetrando su agujero por medio de su ágil lengua fue la única respuesta que Judy recibió, y en el momento, era todo lo que la coneja deseaba.

Violet por otro lado, lentamente procedió a sentarse sobre el enorme falo, boca abierta y aliento alterado con cada centímetro que se adentraba, un ligero gruñido en su garganta siendo lo único que emergía de la misma, sus caderas girando a medida que descendían hasta que finalmente se detuvieron ante el nudo, incapaces de aceptar el enorme bulto sin la preparación requerida.

—Oh Dios… me encanta tu pene Wilde… lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…

Subiendo y bajando, la coneja no tardó en empalarse continuamente, gruñidos y quejidos emergiendo de su boca a medida de que el orgasmo se aproximaba, el enorme miembro calentándose más y más con cada segundo, cada embestida y encuentro entre ambos, sus gruñidos convirtiéndose en alaridos que rápidamente fueron emulados por Judy, que parecía estar al borde del colapso, procurando que Violet incrementara la velocidad y la fuerza de sus arremetidas, su vagina expandiéndose cada vez un poco más con cada golpe hasta que, finalmente, con un 'pop', el nudo entró y Nick procedió a disparar su caliente semen dentro de ella, provocando una reacción inmediata en Violet, que arqueó su espalda en éxtasis, su gemido de pasión siendo opacado por el grito enardecido de Judy al alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Toda una tarde de planeación para una sesión de sexo se había esfumado, destruido completamente, y convertido en un rapidito furioso y satisfactorio que culminó con Violet atrapada por media hora con el novio de su hermana, su espalda golpeando el estómago del zorro, cayendo al lado de una satisfecha Judy, que respiraba igualmente agitada, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres una suertuda, el nudo es la mejor parte.

Violet sólo sonrió, no podía negar que la cantidad de orgasmos que estaba experimentando iban más allá de lo que jamás esperó, el órgano no parecía dispuesto a parar de disparar dentro de ella, incitando una respuesta natural que desconocía podía ser posible en un mamífero moderno.

Era obvio que su cuerpo disfrutaba la experiencia, y muy dentro de ella, sabía que, si Nick fuese un conejo, estaría dejándola definitivamente embarazada en este momento.

—Oh Dios… la idea de quedar embarazada de tu novio me calienta…

—Bienvenida al club, hermana…

Nick simplemente no dijo nada, no cuando su mundo estaba completamente centrado en su pene y la vagina que férreamente le ordeñaba hasta la última gota posible, dejándole incapaz de actuar en el momento.

—Hey… Vi… lo que mencionaste antes… ya sabes, mientras fingías ser nuestra psicóloga de parejas…

—Oh, pues hay algo de verdad en ello, Judy. No han regresado a la madriguera en meses, y mamá y papá sienten que quizás cruzaron una barrera que no debieron con ustedes, por lo que han decidido darles algo de espacio, este evento tomó meses de planeación para que realmente ocurriera… Es obvio que primero tenían que sacar la posesividad de su sistema, chicos. Saben que mi oficina está abierta para los dos, ya s-sea juntos o por s-separado -O-oh Dios… siento que estoy por explotar… ahhh…

Las hermanas no dijeron nada más, ciertamente el par había decidido no explorar más lo que había ocurrido aquella noche luego del evento, en especial cuando no podían quitarse las manos de encima, era común en recién enamorados, pero era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado y finalmente estaban dispuestos a explorar más allá de sus límites, decidiendo que Violet Hopps, quien vivía en Zootopia ejerciendo como psicóloga y consejera de parejas ciertamente podría ser un comienzo en cuanto a la exploración trataba.

Judy estaba al tanto de que en las relaciones ciertamente habrá caídas y momentos bajos, era imposible que no los hubiera, pero la comunicación era vital para sustentar lo que tenían, y tanto Judy como Nick habían mejorado el acto en un arte, si mantenían esa rutina era posible que llegaran lejos.

Y el hecho de que ahora ambos pudieran explorar su sexualidad y lograr satisfacción con tal de aminorar la tensión de su trabajo, quizás sería el fundamento que cimentara su relación de forma permanente.

—N-no te niego que no me asusta, a veces.

Mirando en dirección de su hermana, Violet ponderó lo que Judy estaba por comentar, por lo que guardó silencio, permitiéndole proseguir:

—A veces siento que estamos en la cima, y que una vez bajemos, las cosas cambiarán… para peor, ¿Sabes? La idea de perderlo, me es… difícil de tragar.

Una mano sobre su muslo, desesperadamente buscando su mano acalló a la coneja, que con igual desespero se aferró a la misma, sujetándola firmemente, buscando el confort que ésta le ofrecía en su momento de debilidad.

—Judy, no prometo que las cosas serán perfectas, pero en lo que a mí respecta, eres lo mejor que jamás me haya pasado en mi vida. Preferiría morir antes que lastimarte…

Judy no dijo nada, sólo se aferró a su compañero. No recriminó sus palabras, no cuando quedaría como una hipócrita en el proceso. No cuando ambos estaban al tanto de que su trabajo podría separarlos permanentemente en un mal día, fue la realización de este hecho lo que había disparado la posesividad en la pareja, sólo cuando finalmente habían decidido aceptar la realidad de su labor fue que ambos decidieron bajar las defensas y tomar las cosas con más calma.

Eso, y Bogo había amenazado con patearles el trasero si no dejaban de ser un dolor en el suyo.

—Ambos pueden ser ridículamente cursis cuando se lo disponen, ¿saben?

—Es un arte, toma tiem- Oh Dios, no aprietes, no… ¡ahhh!

—¿Decías, Zorro?

Judy simplemente carcajeó, para luego meramente disfrutar el silencio que de pronto se asentó entre ellos luego de las carcajadas. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, ninguna relación lo sería, pero, aquí y ahora estaba satisfecha con lo que tenía, y quizás eso era lo importante.

Concentrarse en el presente, y dejar de edulcorar y plantear una meta inalcanzable de un futuro feliz y perfecto que jamás podrían lograr.

Apretando los dedos de su macho, y recibiendo el mismo confort de vuelta, bastó para ella en el momento, las cosas estarían bien, mientras se mantuvieran fieles a quienes eran, y en lo que sentían el uno por el otro todo andaría de maravillas, ahora quizás había una nueva dimensión en su relación, una que ambos claramente disfrutaban de explorar a su máxima extensión.

Pero por hoy, y por siempre, lo mejor que podían hacer era apoyarse el uno al otro, y seguir siendo honestos en cuanto a sus vidas trataba.

—No será fácil, Astuto.

—Lo bueno jamás ha sido fácil, pelusa. Y no planeo dejarte ir, ni hoy… ni nunca.

—O-Oh Dios… ¿Acabas de ponerte más duro de nuevo? M-me vas a matar… Wilde…

Sonriendo, Judy simplemente alzó su cabeza y miró en dirección de su hermana, ponderando su posición y lo que estaba por hacer, su estómago generando una cantidad increíble de mariposas ante la ansiedad y deseo que la consumía en el instante.

—Oye, Nick… estás algo sucio allí, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Uh?

—¿J-Judy?

Levantándose e ignorando la atención de la pareja, la coneja se movió hasta donde el enorme pene del zorro se introducía en la húmeda y chorreante vagina de su hermana, la vista de ambos mamíferos observando atentos cada uno de sus movimientos, los ojos de Violet abriéndose de par en par cuando su hermana procedió a arrodillarse ante ella, su aliento peligrosamente cercano a su clítoris.

—J-Judy… p-pensé que… ¡OH DIOS!

Al final, la vida era para vivirla, y Judy Hopps no podía más que sonreír al escuchar los gemidos de sus mamíferos ante sus acciones, todo estaba bien en el mundo, tenía lo que deseaba y mucho más.


End file.
